This invention relates to an automatic reverse tape recorder, and more particularly to an automatic reverse tape recorder which disables an automatic reverse operation during a recording mode.
With an automatic reverse tape recorder, an automatic reverse operation during a recording mode is not desired due to great difficulties taking place in preventing erroneous erase. Even if it is attempted to provide a particular mechanism for preventing erroneous erasure from taking place when an automatic reverse operation is carried out during a recording mode, the arrangement of such mechanism will be extremely complicated, disadvantageously leading to a rise in the cost of a tape recorder and a decline in its reliability.